A Legend of Flames
by penguinschan
Summary: Set during Avatar Roku's time. That's really all I'm gonna explain, and if you can't pick that up...I think you're lost...
1. Chapter 1

Roku stood just outside the Fire Nation capital, becoming very impatient.

"Tell me again, Lien….Why do I need an escort to the Eastern Air Temple?" Roku asked the young guard standing next to him, who had become his friend. "Why can't I just go there by myself?"

"How am I supposed to know? Look, all I know is that outsiders aren't usually allowed into the Air Temples. You just better be glad that you got lucky." Lien replied.

"Whatever." Roku hadn't been the same ever since he found out he was the Avatar. The sixteen year old had all of a sudden become very….teenager-ish. But, that made sense, considering he was a teenager.

"Look! There's your escort." Lien said, pointing to two on-coming figures.  
Female figures. Roku's eyes widened. He had expected men to be escorting him. One of the girls was of average height, slender and had short white-blonde hair, tied back. The other one was taller than the previous girl, and her hair was the same color as her friends, but was tied up in short, messy pigtails, with her bangs swept to the left side of her face. Also, while the first girl was dressed in a traditional Air Nomad's outfit, the second strayed from the traditional garment, slightly. Instead of a pair of pants, she wore a skirt, a yellow one, that came up to her fingertips, when they were at her side, along with a pair of orange stockings that came up to show only a couple of inches of skin between the end of her skirt and their tops. Her boots, brown just like her companions, came up to her knees.

"Hi. My name's LiNa and this is…Tei!" The first girl introduced herself and snapped at her friend, who was currently playing with her pet, Migoto, a winged lemur.

"Hmmm? Oh right. My name's Tei…" she said, immediately going back to playing with her pet.

"I got that part…." Roku said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tei gave the young avatar a poison glare, "Don't think that because your gonna learn to bend all the elements means that I'm gonna give ya special treatment."

LiNa simply sighed. Tei was constantly running her mouth. She seemed to have a thing for provoking authoritative figures, older than her or not.

"What makes you think I expect special treatment?" Roku replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm just saying. And, by the way. I'm your way into the Air Temple. I wouldn't cop an attitude." At this point all LiNa could do was smack her forehead.

"You mean like your doing?" Now it was Lien's turn to maul over his friend's behavior. His hand met his forehead, just like LiNa's had moment's earlier.

"Look…" LiNa told Tei, so that only the two of them could hear, as she pulled her away from the two boys. "…just try not to kill him, okay?"

"LiNa, I couldn't do that…" LiNa's face lit up, as a smile started to form. "…I'm a nun."…Well, at least she had something from keeping from strangling this guy.

"Well! Onto Roiyaru…" Tei said gesturing the flying bison that was now approaching from the same direction the girls had come from.

"Ummmm…Tei…" LiNa said softly. There was a moment of silence…and lots of tension.

"Please…please LiNa. Please tell me that me and numbskull over there ("HEY! Is that any way to treat the master of all elements!") are going on Roiyaru!"

"Well…you see Tei…I've gotta get back somehow. And…well…he's gotta dragon… thingy!"  
…  
"You can't be serious LiNa. I've gotta travel with him...by myself!" Tei, apparently, wasn't taking it too well.

"You've just met the guy Tei..." ("And already, I hate him" Tei muttered under her breath.) "…just try to get to know him…?" LiNa continued ignoring Tei's shot at the young Avatar.  
Tei simply crossed her arms and pouted.

"….I'll try….But I'm not making any promises!" Tei said stalking off. LiNa just watched  
her childhood friend walk off.

"Well…c'mon Roiyaru. Let's get going." LiNa said, climbing onto the driver's part of the bison's saddle.

"So…When can we get going?" Tei asked, approaching the Fire Nation boy.

"You seem eager to get going for someone who just called me a numbskull." Roku replied.

"Look. You're still a Fire Nation brat. A little boy. But I just wanna get this over with already. The sooner we get going, the sooner I can get you out of my hair, get home, and get back to the game of Pai Shao I never got to finish." Tei  
explained.

"Oh…" Roku muttered out, blinking rapidly. "…so, Tei…was it…?" Roku had gotten the girl's name the first time, but was only trying to start a conversation.

"Mm-Hmm…"

"Sounds like a boy's name, don't you think…?" Saying this was Roku's first mistake.

As Tei, who had been messing with her hair, snapped her eyes opened, the first thing her hand reached for was her staff. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SOUNDS LIKE A BOYS NAME'!" She screamed, as she wildly swung her staff at Roku.

LiNa and Lien weren't here to help him now. LiNa had left and headed back to the Eastern Air Temple with Roiyaru, and Lien had headed back to his home in the Fire Nation capitol city.

"Ow! OW! AAAAH!" Roku screamed, as Tei's blows landed, with the exception of the last one, which almost hit….below the belt. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Short I know...but reviews would be nice...-is working to make the next chapter longer- 


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY!" Roku dodged Tei's third blow. "You almost hit me in the crotch!"

Silence. Tei was choosing her words, and then chose none. She ignored the Fire Nation boy's complaints.

"C'mon Migoto." Tei called to her pet and walked off.

Roku waited to see if the Air Nomad would realize her mistake. Apparently not.

"Aren't I your ride out of here?"

Tei stopped, turned on her heels and walked towards Roku, who already had a grin creeping it's way across his face.

"I don't want to hear a word from you."

But no words were needed; the smirk on Roku's face spoke all of his satisfaction with the fact that he had been right. That smirk was annoying Tei, but getting worked up over it wasn't worth it and only wasted time.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Tei asked. "LiNa said something about a dragon…?"

Roku raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Kouen!"

"Somehow, I don't like the sound of that." Tei's eyes widened as a massive snake-like creature came into view behind the boy Avatar. "Let me guess…" Tei started, pointing to the dragon. "Kouen."

Roku nodded.

"And this is our ride out of here?"

"Yeah…" Roku answered, climbing onto Kouen's back and giving his hand to Tei. Tei rejected it and instead airbended herself on top of the creature.

"You may want to hold on." Roku commented.

"Hmph." Tei responded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine then. Let's go Kouen." In response to Roku's command, the dragon flapped its wings and lifted off the ground. All of a sudden, Tei's arms weren't across her chest anymore; instead they were around _Roku's_ chest. Even though the rest of her stayed as far as possible from him, Roku gave her a look.

"Hey buddy! Don't get any ideas!"

Roku shook his head. "How long is it going to take us to get to the Air Temple anyway?"

"Should only take a couple of days, but considering that we're travelling by air, we're gonna need good weather."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. The sky's never been clearer."

A few hours later, the trio, including Kouen, had landed. It was pouring down rain the sky wasn't the only place where lightning played. If looks could kill, the glare that Tei was giving Roku would've done so in half a second. It wasn't _Roku's _fault that it had started raining severely, which would probably put them behind at least a couple of days, but Roku was sure that Tei wouldn't be willing to negotiate who's fault the storm was.

"What was that about 'the sky's never been clearer?'"

Roku gave a nervous grin, as though his goofy face would direct Tei's frustration with the weather somewhere else.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that the weather was going to change?"

Tei was silent for a moment, trying franticly not to let Roku have the last word. "I don't know! You're the Avatar. You should've had something figured out!"

Roku frowned and then looked down at his feet.

'_Ah, shit. I messed up.'_

"Ugh…Look…it's no big deal….let's just get through the storm."


End file.
